B a n i s h e d
by Michele H.L
Summary: This is what happens after the Yami's take their hikari's clubbing.. loosely based of what happened to me and my friends after we went to IHOP.


**Disclaimer**: No diddly own squat.

This was based on what happened with me and my friends and how we were banished from IHop. Lord, it was freaking embarrassing yet funny at the same time. And I just HAD to write this. (Sniffles laughter)

**Warning**: OOC characters, cursing, giddiness, and a whole lot of other stuff.

* * *

><p><em>Banished<em>

_By Love Your Stalker_

"I'm hungry!"

Bakura looked back at his hikari whose arm was linked with Malik's, their bodies supported each other since the liquor in their systems had taken full effect. This is what happens when you decide to go 'partying' with your friends during the weekend.

"What do you want me to do?" Bakura grunted, walking to the parking lot, the others following after-more like stumbling over each other to get to Marik's forest green Chevy Tahoe truck.

Light weights.

"We should go get something to eat then." Marik muttered as he opened the truck, making sure that his hikari and friend got inside the truck safely before hopping into the driver's seat, Bakura in the passenger seat.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Yami and Yugi?" Ryou slurred, his head resting on the passenger seat while his hands clenched onto the headrest.

"Fuck them." Bakura muttered, pulling a cigarette from the visor over his head "We told them to come on, but they wanted to stay on the dance floor." Bakura then glanced at Marik who hadn't started the truck yet.

"Well," he snapped. "What are you waiting for?"

"God, shut the fuck up." Marik groaned and started the truck. Instantly, the radio blared with the unfinished lyrics of _'Feel Good' _by the Gorillaz.

Marik pushed a giggling Malik back into the passenger's seat before pulling out of the parking lot, ignoring the blaring horns of other clubbers who were eager to leave as well.

"Bakura, I'm hungry!" Ryou repeated as Marik entered the expressway, and began to shake the headrest, and began to chant along with Malik.

"..." Bakura could feel his brow twitching.

Then his cellphone rang.

Marik's lavender eyes flickered over to his friend in the passenger's seat as he fished for his cellphone out of the skinny leg jeans that he wore.

A short laugh escaped from his mouth and turned down the volume of the radio and pressed 'Speaker' on his cellphone and held it out for everyone to hear.

"Hello?"

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" Yami's angry voice boomed through the small speaker's of the white haired man's phone.

"Hi Yami!" Ryou called.

"What is going on?" Bakura asked, and smirked when Yami began to spew out curses left and right.

"Calm down." Marik said while rolling his eyes. "We aren't that far from the club, we can come back and get you." Marik said and changed lanes, signaling that he was about to leave the nearly empty express way.

"No, we're not." Bakura huffed.

"God." Marik said while rolling his eyes."Your being a bitch. We're going to go and get them."

"But..." Ryou began from the back seat. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Malik piped in.

"Malik, Ryou. We are going to get something to eat once we pick up Yami and Yugi." Marik said and turned up the volume on the radio. He just couldn't drive without blaring music.

"We will be there in five minutes." Bakura muttered into his phone before throwing it to the dashboard.

"Eh, what the hell is going on with you?" Marik asked. He wasn't used to seeing Bakura this damn bitchy. Nope. Tonight, he was another level.

Bakura was about to say something but Malik had cut him off. "He's just mad that someone kept feeling on his ass all throughout the night."

Bakura growled in warning while Malik continued.

"His ass is probably bright pink from all the pinching."

Everyone but Bakura laughed.

"Yeah, I be it looks _nasty_!" Ryou said in a sing-song voice making his darker half brow twitch dangerously.

Marik only chuckled as Malik and Ryou continued to make jokes at the white haired Yami's ass while the said Yami's left leg joined the twitching brow.

"Calm down 'Kura," Marik said with a snort. "You know their both slapped. They don't know what they're going on about."

"Ooooh!" Ryou cooed, not aware of the conversation in the front seat. "Wouldn't it be funny if Bakura's cheeks were the color of the _rainbow_?"

"That would be _awesome_!" Malik spazzed.

"You see what I mean?" Marik deadpanned.

Bakura only snorted.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, Marik had finally drove back into the club's parking lot, the large area was now quite empty, only a few cars parked here and there. By the doors stood the former Pharaoh and his hikari.<p>

"Yo ho." Bakura called, sticking his head out the window, a huge grin evident on his face.

"I hope when you die, I will be there to enjoy every second of it." Yami hissed dangerously as he opened the back door for the smallest hikari who was in the same state as the others.

"Yugi!" Ryou hiccuped. "You're back!"

"No thanks to Bakura," Yami muttered.

"Ah, both of you stop bitching!" Marik yelled. "How come I'm the voice of reason tonight."

"Who the fuck cares." Bakura mocked, pulling a cigarette from the glove department. "Let's get something to eat already. I'm starving."

"Ihop!" Ryou cried cheerfully.

It was around 1:20am when Marik had driven into the restaurant's parking lot, not at all surprised to see it quite full. Ihop was the only restaurant that was open this late in this area.

How the Hikari's got out from the truck, the Yami's have no clue at all. Bakura would've thought that his hikari would've fell face first into the cement while Malik thought that the door to the large truck was some kind of stripper pole. As for Yugi, Yami had to catch him from leaning over too far out the car.

Once they were _composed _enough, they entered the restaurant, looking for an empty table.

"Hi there!"

"Aah!" Malik cried out in surprise and clenched onto his shirt and turned to see a raven haired man, around the age of twenty-three smiling brightly while wearing a yellow-blue Ihop apron around his small body.

"Do you lovely group of people need a table?"

Marik and Bakura raised a brow.

...lovely group of people...?

...what the hell?

"Ah, yes we do." Yami said with a small smile. "Table for six please."

The waiter nodded. "Right this way please!"

"He's hyper as fuck, isn't he?" Bakura whispered, nudging Marik while they followed the man.

"Tell me about it. Maybe he did a line to keep up with himself?" Marik said with a shrug.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh loudly, scaring a couple of people as he walked by.

"Here we are, table for six!" The waiter almost yelled before placing six large menu's on the table.

"Now, is there anyone at the table who wants a drink?"

"Vodka!" Yugi piped.

"No," Yami said while placing his hikari's hand down. "They don't sell vodka here."

"Sprite for me." Bakura muttered.

"Coke." Marik said and looked over to Malik. "And an Honey Iced Tea for him."

"Lemonade for me thank you." Ryou requested politely.

"Vod-"

Yami quickly placed his hand over Yugi's mouth before laughing. "Another Iced Tea please."

Once everything was written down, the waiter quickly left the gang to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"So," Bakura began. "What are you guys getting."

"That's easy. The Philly Burger." Marik said with a hungry grin.

"Grilled chicken..." Yami muttered and turned to his hikari who was drifting in and out on the table. "And Yugi is getting the same."

"Mhm.." Yugi groaned.

"I'm going to get the all American Bacon burger." Bakura muttered as his eyes drifted to Ryou who also seemed like he to was about to pass out on the table. "I really doubt that he's going to stomach anything."

"I think Malik isn't either. Next time, let's leave the drinking to us. Especially the heavy stuff."

Bakura shrugged. "They wanted it. So, now they are going to suffer for it."

Marik laughed while Yami frowned.

It wasn't long before the waiter was back with their drinks and ready to take thier orders. His eyes then looked over to the three splayed out on the table; babbling about something that made his brow raise.

"Oi! We're ready to place our orders!" Bakura called loudly, making the chipper waiter turn back to the others.

"Okay, what are you guys having?"

Ryou groaned while looking up from the table; his dull brown eyes looking over to the former Egyptian spirits who were talking all at once to the waiter about their orders. He tried to listen what his Yami had ordered for him but gave up.

"Kay! you're orders will be ready in no time!" soon the happy man was gone once again.

"Ugh, I'm starving now.." Bakura said while leaning back in his chair and moaning loudly, not caring if some looks were sent his way.

"Same here..." Yami silently while rubbing the back of Yugi's head.

Bakura and Marik also tended to their hikari's while they waited for their food. Silently, they hoped that their little one's would be alright.

It wasn't long before thier food was in front of them, one by one thier plates were placed in front of them.

"Ugh the smell..." Ryou whined. "It's making me sick."

"Don't worry Ryou, just try and eat something before we leave."

"It stinks." He pouted cutely.

"Come on now, eat it!" Bakura yelled, gaining attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Bakura!" Yami cried, his crimson eyes looking at all the people who were looking and muttering about all of the commotion.

"No, I don't want it!" Ryou cried before leaning back into his chair and heaved.

Everybody looked in surprise and shock while the white haired hikari throw-up everywhere on the carpet floor. It didn't seem like Ryou was going to be stopping anytime soon.

Everyone around them looked on in disgust and began to gather thier things; spewing complaints left and right.

"That's so disgusting!"

"I bet they are high too!"

"They need to be kicked out right now!"

"Yes! this is a family restaurant where is the manager?"

Bakura was hoisting Ryou up while all of this commotion was going on, Yugi and Malik were laughing at thier friend as thier own Yami's hoisted them up as well.

"You all can shut the hell up!" Bakura yelled to the complaining table beside him. "You act like you never saw bile before!"

"Um excuse me..."

Bakura and the others turned to see the man who served thier meals was standing besides another who seemed like a mananger seemed like he was about to spew fire from his mouth.

"I want you out! You have no respect for the public and you're no longer welcome at this location!"

Eye twitching, Bakura moved Ryou over to Yami-who was spewing aplogies left and right and walked in front of the manager.

"You want to see something else?"

Soon the resturant was filled with "Oh my god!" or "My eyes!"

"Bakura!" Yami cried horrorfied.

All you heard was Bakura's laughter.

* * *

><p>Soooo.<p>

Bakura is my friend Devin. (I'm his fag hag :) )

I am Marik, of course the voice of reason. :D

Yami is my sister Taylor.

Ryou is my best friend Jasmine.

Malik is my main female, Elanina.

Yugi is my baby sister Keera. :)

So, my friend Devin flashed the poor manager and he got arrested. :( Then we were banished.


End file.
